Just a Dash of Creepy
by opti-mnff
Summary: When has this ever worked? A miniature, pre-Season 1 one-shot featuring our favorite bromance.


**A/N: **One of _the _best brotp's and no one will convince me otherwise. Scott is the best, and fuck anyone who thinks otherwise. Also, disclaimer that I don't own TW in any way, etc.

Read and review, as always!

* * *

"What are we doing again?" The tan boy asked the paler, taller one as the two of them crept slowly towards some goal he couldn't quite remember or had chosen to forget.

Whatever it was, Scott had assured him it had to be better than first day tryouts for JV lacrosse. Being plastered with the freshman tag was already bad enough, he didn't need the stigma of being a tryout failure. Earlier in the day Stiles had told him it was bigger than sports – bigger than lacrosse. So, obviously, it had to do with Lydia Martin. As always he tried to shrug it off, but Scott wondered if he knew his friend better than he did sometimes.

"Sometimes I wonder how you made it to high school dude," Stiles said, peering around a corner before sidling up to a nondescript door that Scott hadn't seen in his first few days around the high school, "Somebody told me that the coaches' offices go directly to the locker rooms…"

"And we're about to break into the girls' locker room," Scott finished sounding bored.

Truth was he didn't want to get in any trouble this early in the year. Just a few days earlier Stiles had snuck out to 'get something from school' he had said only to be caught by his dad when he tried to sneak back home, and now it made sense what he had gotten from the school. It also didn't help that this was way too far down the creeper scale for him to handle. Even Stiles wasn't _this _bad. Usually.

"Who told you that anyways?" Scott inquired, feeling half-tempted to just walk away and let Stiles do whatever it was he wanted to do.

"The new kid," he answered without looking back, still apparently playing lookout around the corner.

"Greenberg?"

The new guy was sort of scrawny in the same way that Stiles and Scott were, but he never seemed to talk about anything other than the curricula for the year. The two of them tried to make friends with him, but whenever they tried to talk to him for longer than a few sentences he just seemed to suddenly not be there. It was strange how he seemed to always stay out of focus. Scott wondered where the hell had a kid like that had figured out something like this.

"Yeah, him. Kid's smart, maybe not-"

"Lydia smart, yeah ok. Dude, you're really gonna creep on her like this? That's pretty weird," Scott tried explaining to his friend.

"Who said anything about her?" He said, trying to evade the accusation.

"You. All the time."

Stiles opened his mouth, then furrowed his brow and shrugged. They'd had this argument for a few weeks now, ever since Stiles decided that his crush was 'the real deal' and he was going to ask her out on the first day of school. Cue the first day and all that had happened was an amazing display of stuttering and nerves. Scott hated seeing his friend do this to himself – she was just a girl.

After a few more minutes of Stiles doing his reconnaissance, he produced a ring of keys from his jacket pocket and crouched as if that were going to conceal them more than they could possibly be in an empty hallway. He really needed to stop playing so many video games, Scott concluded. Despite every bit of him saying no, he followed suit and traced his friend's steps up to the door. Stiles's hands looked shaky as he pressed up against the door ear-first trying to make out if anyone was in the room.

He nodded and put the keys to the lock.

"Wait," Scott interrupted his jostling suddenly. He swore he had heard something from the hallway and turned around to see a figure walking towards them.

He motioned to Stiles and the two of them ran to the corner they had been hiding out at previously, hoping that the newcomer hadn't noticed what they were doing. After a few seconds a girl passed the intersection towards the locker room located further to the right of the door – a girl with red (strawberry blonde, the Stiles in his head reminded Scott) hair and heels that no fourteen-year old should be wearing. The taller boy shifted his weight up, looking out at the passing girl before smiling stupidly at Scott, raising his eyebrows at the same time.

"Dude, you're creepy," Scott answered with.

Stiles's smile dropped and he shrugged again after a few seconds of bland exasperation. This obsession really was unnatural, he thought, but Scott had already gone too far down this road to back out now. Anyways, he was sure that this was that cute blonde girl's gym hour, and Scott _was _a stupid teenager. How could he pass up something he'd seen in a dozen movies? Other than the fact that it never worked, it was brilliant.

This time when they crept up to the door, Stiles was shaking even more furiously than before and took longer to open the door than Scott would have liked. This whole situation was beginning to be creepier and more dangerous with time, and getting smacked around by the high school lacrosse coach seemed way cooler to him. When the door swung open it gave a horrible screeching sound, lurching forward slowly as the two of them sat stock still in their crouching positions waiting for hellfire to rain down around them.

Instead there was the faint sound of locker doors closing coming from the room next to them and no one in the room in front of them. Stiles gave him a pat on the back and crouch-ran to the connecting door that led into the locker room and he gave his friend an over exaggerated wave before cracking the door open a margin.

"Well, this is boring," Stiles whispered after only a few seconds of nothing particularly exciting happening.

Scott mumbled an answer, or started to before Lydia walked into the minute viewing angle they had. A sudden, displeasing thought made Scott inch away from his friend and stare at the door rather than have to deal with that conversation. He was already uncomfortable enough doing this, he didn't need that on top of everything else.

Stiles, however, looked like he was about to be told the word of God. His face was expectant and his eyes traced a pattern over and over again. Scott dared to look for a second and saw her remove her shirt before the boy beside him made an obscene noise, far too loud to maintain their secrecy.

"Uh oh," The two of them muttered in near-perfect unison when the girl turned around and squinted in their direction.

All Scott could remember was booking it out of the office. They slammed the two doors behind them and bolted out of the rooms towards the practice field where they could at least attempt to argue that they were watching practice. Y'know, instead of playing Peeping Tom while skipping class.


End file.
